Relaxation
by Ultiman92
Summary: Sequel to Thaw. AU Chaserfic. While Ven rests, Aqua gives him a soothing massage.


After finally completing Smash Mind 2, I can post this! I've had this idea for awhile, and I've been itching to write it out.

If you want some "mood music" while you're reading, go to YouTube and type in "doctor who all regenerations". Click on the first video that comes up. You'll like the track, I promise. It's very relaxing and mellow.

On with the fic!

* * *

Relaxation

Terra's boots clinked on the marble flooring as he walked along the hall. He rubbed his sore arm and grimaced as he felt a twinge of pain. Continuing rubbing his arm, he stopped in a doorway.

The sound of running feet made him turn his head. Aqua sprinted to a stop in front of him, panting. "Is…Ven awake…yet?" she gasped.

"No, he hasn't woken up since the last time you asked," Terra said, rolling his eyes. "How long was that – a minute ago?"

"I'm worried about him," Aqua said quietly, staring at the ground.

"Well, Ven probably won't be waking up for awhile, so you'll have to wait further," Terra said.

Aqua sighed, turning to leave.

"Tell you what, though, you can help him relax. Come this way," Terra said, moving into a nearby room and motioning for Aqua to follow.

Curious, Aqua cautiously stepped in behind Terra.

Ven was lying face down on a marble slab, entirely nude except for a towel covering his nether region. A pillow propped up his head.

"AHH!" Aqua shrieked, hiding her face in her hands and turning a deep shade of red. "Terra!" she exclaimed. "What's going on here?!"

"I thought you could give him a massage," Terra said, puzzled. A slow smile spread across his face. "You're embarrassed, aren't you?"

"Terra – this isn't – I can't – I mean, not that I don't want – it's just – he – and this-" Aqua stammered.

"Relax, it's perfectly okay," Terra said, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a comforting smile. "Ven's been stuck in ice for over 24 hours. He needs to get the tension out of his muscles or he'll strain something. You can help him here. Besides," Terra added, a roguish twinkle in his eyes, "if Ven wakes up…he'll just think it's a **very** good dream."

Aqua turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh come on!" Terra laughed. "Don't tell me you haven't had fantasies like this before!"

"Terra…" Aqua pleaded, fixedly staring at her shoes.

Terra's laughter subsided. "Just relax, okay?" he said gently. "Ven needs this. And between the two of us, I think you'd do it better. You'd have more – enthusiasm.

"Anyway, I think I'll leave you to it." Terra turned and walked out, leaving Aqua alone with Ven.

Slowly, Aqua approached the table. "Hello, Ven," she whispered.

She stared at his face, noticing every detail. His gentle breathing. The way his gravity defying blond hair moved up and down. His eyes, barely closed. His light, pale skin.

Without realizing it, Aqua's eyes traveled from Ven's face, to his hair, then his neck, and finally to his back. _Wow_, she thought. _He's really…toned._

Aqua slowly reached out her hand, letting it rest against Ven's back. His skin felt incredibly soft, yet the muscles underneath seemed hard.

Timidly, cautiously, Aqua began moving her hand in slow circles around Ven's back.

After several minutes of this, Aqua added her other hand. She continued tracing slow, careful circles, marveling at the texture of Ven's skin.

Tracing her left hand near Ven's side, Aqua felt something. Pausing for a moment, she carefully felt around the area with both hands. _He's got an enormous knot here!_ Aqua realized.

She started moving her hands in faster circles around the knot, pressing down just a bit harder.

Ven stirred slightly.

Aqua traced her hands around the edges of the knot – then pressed down hard.

Ven gasped, sending shuddering convulsions throughout his whole body. "…Aqua…" he murmured.

Aqua yanked her hands away as if burned, blushing madly. _He's dreaming about __me__!_

She remained frozen in place, watching Ven for any other signs of movement.. After what seemed like an eternity, she slowly returned to the knot.

Administering careful presses of her thumbs, Aqua worked out the knot. Ven's breathing hitched up.

Moving down Ven's back, Aqua slid her hands across Ven's midsection, unknowingly pressing down on a sensitive nerve.

Ven's body shook, small giggling noises coming from Ven's mouth. Aqua quirked an eyebrow. _He's…ticklish?_

Aqua moved her hands back up, not wanting to wake Ven. Eventually, Ven's laughter died down and the only sound that could be heard was of his steady breathing.

Aqua placed her hands on Ven's neck, massaging the small but firm muscles. _Ven's __**really**__ been working out_, Aqua thought to herself. _Almost all his muscles are in perfect condition. I must be the luckiest girl alive, being able to run my hands all over his-_

Aqua mentally kicked herself. _I really have to stop thinking like that._

Aqua moved aside some of Ven's hair to get at a higher point on his neck, then stopped. _Wow…his hair…it's just…_

Aqua moved a piece of Ven's hair between her fingers, absorbing its texture. It felt light, yet strong, and so incredibly soft.

Aqua let the piece of hair slip back down, opting instead to run her hands through Ven's hair. Catching a whiff of something, she moved her head down to smell it better.

It smelled like sea breeze and rain and palm trees and so much like _Ven_. Aqua moved her head closer to his neck, inhaling deeply.

Shifting to get comfortable, Aqua found both her hands resting on Ven's forearms. Moving them down closer to his elbows, Aqua began massaging Ven's arms.

She stayed in that position for quite some time, yearning to be as close to Ven as possible.

* * *

The first thing Ven became aware of was that something was tickling his nose.

Everything else was rather fuzzy. Ven tried to arrange his thoughts into a natural order. _Ugh…Where am I? What's going on?..._

…_And what's this weight on my back?_

The next thing Ven became aware of was that someone was breathing on his neck and rubbing his arms. _Someone's__**really**__ close,_ Ven thought. _But that does feel good…Ahh, my back feels much better! I wonder who it is?_

At that moment, Ven's vision cleared enough for him to tell what was tickling his nose: a large strand of blue hair.

Ven's half-open eyes widened. _**Aqua?! **__No, it can't be! Sweet, shy Aqua would never be __this__ forward!_

_Oh, wait…I'm dreaming! Yeah, that's it!_ Feeling satisfied, Ven's eyes started to close again.

* * *

Aqua didn't know how long she had been standing over Ven. Nothing else seemed to matter.

An amused voice cut through the silence. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Aqua jerked her head around to see Terra, lounging against the doorway and trying very hard not to laugh. "Would you two prepare to be alone?"

Aqua then realized the position she was in: leaning in very close to Ven's head with her hands on his arms; she must have looked like she was straddling him!

Mortified, Aqua scrambled back off the table, blushing furiously.

Terra winked. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Ven slowly opened his eyes, squinting into the glare. Terra appeared in his field of vision, looking concerned. "You alright, Ven?"

Ven yawned, stretching. "Alright?" he said tiredly.

Ven flexed his arms slightly, stopping when he realized the usual twinges of pain were gone. He tried moving both his arms at once, feeling muscles rippling across his back.

Ven smiled. "I feel great!" he exclaimed. "What'd you do, Terra? I feel better than I have in ages!"

Terra smiled. "I didn't do anything. Aqua was the one who gave you a massage," he said, pointing behind him at Aqua.

"Hey," Aqua said shyly, waving at him.

Ven froze up, subconsciously tightening his towel around himself. "You – you mean – that was real?" he gasped, turning red.

Terra grinned. "Yep. She's quite good, isn't she?"

Aqua and Ven were wearing matching blushes.

Terra laughed, strolling over to the embarrassed Aqua. "Let me tell you something, Aqua," he whispered. "I think your secret's out."

The End

Hard to believe I'm a guy after reading this, eh? Well, I am, it's just this scene seemed too good not to write down, regardless of undermining my masculinity.

Is it wrong to ship a couple if you don't know a thing about them?

...I didn't think so. AquaxVen all the way!

REVIEW!


End file.
